Steven Universe:A Grim Tale
by LukeChaosSkull
Summary: When the Crystal Gems search for an object that seems to be holding overwhelming power, they never expected it to be a person! Come join the superhuman Grim as he battles evil with the Gems! Rated T for language and mild innuendos. Also, this is supposed to be an infinitely continuing story, and takes place after "Reformed". Disclaimer:I do not own Steven Universe.


"So, what are we looking for?", Steven asked Garnet. The red fusion replied,

"To be honest, we're not actually sure. All we know is this gem tech responds to it, which shouldn't be taken lightly. So, we're using this as a compass." The gem tech in question was a small orb that was blinking light slowly. It also had a small, traveling, red circle that pointed to a single direction. Over time, when the Crystal Gems walked in the specified direction, the blinking light sped up, faster and faster. Pearl decided to ask,

"Do you think when it blinks faster, we're getting closer?" Amethyst jokingly answered,

"Either that, or we broke the thing.",with a snicker to follow. Pearl simply gave her a glare. Soon after, however, the light stayed on and the red dot pointed down. "So, it's underground?", Amethyst asked. A second later, the gem tech slipped through Garnet's hands and touched the ground. Suddenly, a gate painted to look like the ground opened up, nearly making them fall in.

After deciding to go in, the gems were met with a long hallway. The said hallway was large and dark, but light enough to see. The further they delved in the hallway, the colder it got. Soon, however, they met the end of the hallway, guarded by a door boarded up with wood. After Garnet broke the door down, they were all shocked by what they found.

A human like creature was frozen in a small chamber. The creature had blonde hair that went down to the bottom of its neck, blue eyes, and casual clothes, which would be normal, but the creature also had large, black wings and two grey catlike tails, which made them incredibly confused. "What is this thing?", Steven asked. Pearl went up to the chamber and saw a pulse monitor.

"Whatever it is, it's still alive. What should we do?" Amethyst blurted out,

"Let's keep it!"

"NO!"

"Yes." However, it was not Amethyst that.

"Garnet? But why should we.. I mean…" Garnet replied,

"This creature responded to this tech, and was trapped in this facility, which probably means it's either important, or dangerous. We'd better find out what it is, and keep it out of harm's way while we do. So yes, we're, 'keeping' it." They opened the chamber, and bubbled the creature to send it to the temple. Steven decided to voice his opinion on the matter.

"Yay! Mystery pet!"

…

It was a dark night, and Amethyst had volunteered to watch over the newest guest in the temple. She thought it would be extremely exciting, but found it very dull once she started the job.

"Ugghhhh. Wake up! This is so boring!", she whined as she fell to the floor. Moments later, however, the bubble started to rumble. Amethyst noticed this straight away, and went to go tell the others. Soon though the creature was awake and popped the bubble. It fell to the floor, and observed its surroundings, wondering where it was. It walked around for a second, mapping out the temple room in its mind. Very quickly though, Amethyst came back with the rest of the Crystal Gems.

"Ya see! It's right here!", she said as she pointed to the newly awakened being. It stopped, unsure about what to do now. Amethyst and Steven were both excited, while Garnet and Pearl were deciding if it was a threat. "Ya think it can talk?" The creature replied,

"Yeah, I can talk. Name's Grim." Everyone was startled that this 'Grim' could talk. Steven straight up asked him,

"What's with the wings and the tail?" Grim answered,

"Born with 'em. Never learned why. But anyways," Grim said as he walked toward the door to leave the temple, "I need to go." As Grim walked to the exit, Pearl blocked it and said,

"Sorry, but you can't leave. We have to keep you here...for now." Grim did not take to this well. The conversation that followed went like this.

"Move."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"How about if I stump you with a riddle?"

"No...but tell me the riddle."

"What goes in pink and hard but comes out soft, wet, and sticky?"

"Well, let's see…oh you're disgusting!"

"How is bubblegum disgusting?"

This pointless conversation went on for the next 10 minutes or so, but Grim said something that changed the happy mood(and the background music in the cartoo… I mean what?) "Listen, if you don't let me out in the next ten words you speak, I'm gonna get violent." Pearl scoffed at his claim.

"Please. Like a mere human like you could ever harm…" This sentence was cut off by a swift but hard punch to the face. The Crystal Gems were both shocked and outraged by this.

"PEARL!", Everyone shouted as they charged for Grim, who was trying to defend himself.

"Oh, come on! That was ten words!" When he saw them still charging at him, he shrugged and readied a fighting stance.

The first attack was by Amethyst, who went into a ball and quickly rolled to Grim in a spindash like way. Grim, however, simply used his wings to fly up quickly and avoid her attack, which he followed with a pun. "I guess you wheelie hate me now."

The next assault was led by Pearl, who swung her spear at Grim once he touched back down on the ground. Grim quickly countered this by using an old technique to disarm Pearl, and bent the weapon in a circle, which was followed by another pun. "Maybe it's really a spear now that it's spear-ical(spherical)."

This time, Grim charged at Garnet and delivered an onslaught of punches and kicks. For some reason, he was much stronger than he looked, and Garnet went on the defensive side because of this. Eventually, the two of them punched each other's fists, destroying Garnet's gauntlets and badly bruising Grim's fists. This was followed by yet another pun. "I think the gauntlets are now gone….tlets. Trololol."

Punches, kicks, and wordplay flew around the room in Grim's attempt to escape the temple, but a turning point in the battle took its place.

"I didn't want to do this, but I need to go...NOW!" Grim said, as he took out a lighter, closed his eyes, and threw magnesium(which he got from hammerspace) on the lighter, flashbanging the temple room.

…

"Where did he go? If he left, it'll take ages to find him!" Pearl was panicking about Grim, but stopped when she heard a noise from upstairs. "Did the toilet just flush?" As she said this, Grim started to walk down the stairs.

"Well, yeah. I told you, I needed to go." Many facepalms were heard in the next few seconds. "But anyway, if I stay here, where do I sleep?" This was a thought that only now crossed the gems' mind. Steven spoke up, merely because he had an idea.

"What sort of thing are you used to?" Grim replied,

"Rooms that instead of clean they have a," Grim said while making air quotes with his fingers, "system." Steven, Garnet, and Pearl all unanimously said,

"Amethyst's room."

…

While things were going well for the Crystal Gems and their new roomie, somewhere unknown, an ancient evil stirred.

"I will destroy you...Grim."


End file.
